The present invention relates generally to new benzylcarbamoylpyridine derivatives and to processes for their preparation, and their use and application in herbicidal compositions and methods for the crop selective destruction of weeds in crops, in particular, cotton, sunflower and soya crops.
Substituted related carbamoyl pyridines having various substituents thereon have heretofore been prepared and proposed for use in a number of different ultimate applications.
For example, German Patent Application No. B-1,116,669 describes the preparation of 3-(alpha-alkylbenzyl-carbamoylpyridines, which can be used as medicaments, by reaction of nicotinic acid (or pyridine-3-carboxylic acid) with a benzylamine or the formula: ##STR2## in which Z represents a hydrogen or halogen atom or a lower alkyl or alkoxy radical and "alkyl" represents an alkyl radical containing at least two carbon atoms.
European Patent Application No. A-0,044,262 describes various aniline derivatives, including several 3-N-(phenyl)-carbamoyl-2,6-dimethylpyridine derivatives, as herbicides.
The compounds according to the present invention are different from those described in these two patent applications. Most particularly, in addition to their structural differences, the herbicidal activity of the present compounds is very substantially superior to that of the analogous 3-N-(phenyl)-carbamoyl-2,6-dimethylpyridines described, for example, in European Patent Application No. 0,004,263.